


Hate

by Yulaty



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, I call this an experiment, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut, i feel sorry for nothing., 罰碎, 罰美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: He is going to hate you.He will definitelyhateyou.but you cannot find yourself give it a single damn.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are on me.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

He is going to hate you.  
He will definitely _hate_ you,  
but you cannot find yourself give it a single damn.

You're kissing him as if he is your long gone lovers,  
keep pressing your desire to him,  
moaning onto his mouth.  
It sounds obscene as hell.

He is going to hate you,  
but you don't want to stop-

You grinding yourself to his crotch harder,  
and harder, and _harder_.  
Until a hand grip your waist,  
make you stay sill.  
So strong it would leave its print when it's gone.  
It's his hand,  
so you stop,  
waiting patiently for him  
to do something  
or nothing at all.

Your cock aching in your tight black jeans.  
You make a small noise when his cold hand slip in,  
touch your hardness slowly, torturing.  
_Is this what you want?_ he ask,  
you thrust into his hand. _More than anything._

Your slick covered his fingers when he took them out.  
You are on your back and he pull your jeans down, out of his way, then he grab your thighs, separate them wider.  
_So, this is what you want, princess?_ He said and you are shuddering under his bold frame.

Now he's inside you and  
you're crying.  
It hurts.  
It hurts everywhere,  
and he keep pounding carelessly into you and you keep crying _please,  
please._

He is hating you now,  
and he know how much you love it.

.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language and I usually write about serious things (essay, news, reviews, etc. I'm a journalism student) , so I did not know much about how it's going with fiction. I like to read them more then create one myself. Sorry if it's kind of weird? Please be gentle with me. I'm learning. x


End file.
